


Not my death

by Ihni



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, frank's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Frank Griffin has seen his death, and this ain't it. This ain't ever it.





	Not my death

When they came for us, I stayed  
In the wagon, and I prayed  
I have never been afraid  
Since that violent, bloody raid

There's a man, his throat is slit  
One is shot; another hit  
Women screaming; fires lit  
_I've seen my death, and this ain't it_

 

I survived, was taken in  
And the killers made me kin  
They showed love by bruising skin  
Now, I'm where I've always been:

Fighting some or other foe  
And like the walls of Jericho  
He will fall, because I know  
_This is not the way I go_

 

One day, as if by design  
I was gifted with a sign:  
One young boy of maybe nine  
I chose him and made him mine

Hey now, son, why do you cry?  
Put the gun down, I won't pry  
You won't shoot, I'll tell you why:  
_This is not how I will die_

 

There are those who follow me  
And I keep them fed and free  
We're a tight-knit family  
No one here will disagree

All my boys are strong and mean  
But our foes are brave and keen  
Fearless, I stand in-between  
_This is not the death I've seen_

 

Me and my boys, we're devout  
There's no room with us for doubt  
So, what shall we do about  
This, our little falling-out?

I have been betrayed and shot  
By the boy I raised and taught  
I don't mind the smell of rot;  
_I've seen Death, and this is Not_

 

His betrayal wasn't wise  
He'll end up as food for flies  
He can't hide, but if he tries  
Anyone who helps him, dies

This ends here, I know not how  
With God's seal upon my brow  
I'll prevail - this is my vow:  
_I won't die; not here, not now_

 

Facing down the son I chose  
When he draws, I draw; time slows

Gasping, with my dying breath  
I insist, _this ain't my de-_

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Godless a couple of days ago, and was inspired by Frank's arrogance to write this little piece, which was written during a long and otherwise dull train trip.
> 
> I own nothing, I just like to rhyme on occasion.


End file.
